


rue

by sukker_sugar



Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Supportive Alya Césaire, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Sometimes, a good cry is all one needsBased onrueby girl in red
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	rue

Marinette sat up on her bed, her choked sobs being easily heard from the chaise where Alya laid. 

Alya got up, going up the stairs and sitting next to her, rubbing her back and letting the girl cry on her shoulder. 

“You ok, M?” Alya asked quietly, almost at a whisper. Marinette sniffed, slightly shaking her head. “Why?” 

Marinette took another sniff before stuttering, “I can’t believe- I- you-” she sobbed into her knees once more, not being able to form a full sentence. “I put you in danger by giving you a miraculous, and I know you’re strong, but you were still in danger, Alya, and I did that. I took that risk. I don’t regret it, but I could’ve taken more precaution to make sure you didn’t get outed  _ directly _ in front of Hawkmoth.” 

Alya took in a slightly sharper breath at her words, pulling Marinette closer into her comfort. “Oh girl…” she said, beginning to softly sob herself. “You took the risk, but we’re here now. We’re  _ both _ here to tell the tale. It’s ok, and it worked out in the long run. It’s ok.” 

“Yeah, but it still feels wrong, in a way.” Marinette replied. 

“Why does it?” 

“I- I don’t know. I guess it’s because I can’t fix anything you might have gone through mentally. I can’t fix anything you, Adrien, I, or any other of the heroes had to go through to get here.” Marinette replied, curling up onto herself more and leaning into Alya’s hold. 

“No, anything we had to do was worth it to defeat him. It’s all his fault for releasing akumas, ok? None of it was your fault.” Alya insisted. “I mean, hey, Nino wanted to punch him  _ before _ we knew, right?” 

Marinette giggled through tears at the small joke. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Hey, do you want me to stay up here for the rest of the night?” Alya asked. Marinette nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

“Thanks, Al.” 

“Anything for you, M.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
